Kayleigh Morton
Kayleigh Morton was a member of the Morton clan and lived at No. 6 with the rest of her family until her father Jerry moved the family to Spain. Biography Life on the street She first arrived in Weatherfield in March 2007 with her father Jerry, older siblings Jodie, Mel and Darryl - and grandfather Wilf. Her family were giving their neighbours headaches after just a few hours on the street with their loud music. On her first day at Weatherfield High, Sophie Webster and Chesney Battersby-Brown told her about the teachers and Sophie told Kayleigh how the teachers would take her rings off of her. Instead of going to school, she went home and when Jerry found her he asked why she wasn't at school. An argument ensued, and Kayleigh snapped that she wished she could go back and live with her mum. Realising he couldn't keep her with him against her will, Jerry was forced to agree to Kayleigh's wishes and phoned Teresa Bryant. Kayleigh was delighted to be going back to live with her mum but it was clear that Jerry was devastated. Kayleigh left the following day. A pattern soon emerged of her regular and lengthy visits to her dad's house. Jodie noticed how Kayleigh was very quick at eating her breakfast and that she kept requesting money. After several days, Jerry offered to drop her off as he was suspicious of the situation. It turned out that Teresa had gone on holiday and left Kayleigh to look after her six-year-old half-brother Finlay while she was away. As a result of this, she temporarily moved back into her dad's house with Finlay. Teresa turned up a few weeks later. Jerry had taken her TV away and several other electrical items. She didn't seem that bothered about her kids and only wanted her TV back. She agreed to let Jerry keep the kids if she could have her telly back, which Jerry agreed to. Kayleigh was furious when she found out that Jodie had stolen Chesney's pet dog Schmeichel. Jodie had been involved in a feud with Chesney's mum Cilla Battersby-Brown for weeks as Jerry's Takeaway had stolen customers from Wong's Chippy where Cilla worked. Kayleigh found out and gave Schmeichel back to Chesney. In September, Kayleigh got drunk with her friends. The girls were alone in a house and Jodie was annoyed when Kayleigh phoned asking to be picked up. Jerry was on his date with Eileen Grimshaw and was unable to pick her up. (Jodie couldn't do it as she'd had a drink). Lloyd Mullaney offered to pick Kayleigh up in his taxi. When they arrived back, it was revealed that Kayleigh had been sick in the back of the car. Jerry was furious when he found out and told Kayleigh that she was grounded. Kayleigh acted up when Eileen Grimshaw, Jerry's new girlfriend babysat her whilst Jodie went out on a date with Lloyd. Kayleigh tried to sneak out of the house but was caught. She later lied to Jodie about Eileen hitting her. Kayleigh was set for romance with Chesney who she shared a kiss with and was later saved by Kayleigh from Kenzie Judd, who beat Chesney up for stealing his girlfriend. Trouble-making Kenzie also robbed The Kabin in May 2008. In September, Kayleigh was last seen waving out of the window of a taxi as she departed Weatherfield for a new life in Spain with her father and Finlay. Background information In April 2008 she was axed by new producer Kim Crowther which led to her on-screen departure in September along with the rest of the Morton family (except Darryl) First and last lines "Is this it? They said this would be a nice neighbourhood" (First line) --- "Bye" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Morton family Category:1994 births Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:2008 departures Category:2007 debuts Category:Weatherfield High pupils